Soulmates: Yes or No?
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: Max and Fang are in love, and it seems like happily ever after. As secrets unfold, Max finds some info that leads her to believe that Fang is her halfbrother, and her once perfect life starts to crumble. You may skip the first 2 chapters. Complete!
1. What should I write about?

**_I didn't feel like deleting the first to chapters of the story Soulmates: yes or No?, but the first to chapters aren't part of the story they were just for voting use to help me choose which story to write about._**

**_Fell free to read it and give me your opinion, but I'm already doing Prompt 6, so if you would like, just skip to the third chapter!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Hello everyone!!!!!!**

**I know all you readers who loved reading my first two stories made you dissappointed in me, but this time I'm going to stick to writing a fanfic about Fang and Max.**

**The catch:**

**I have 6 good outlines, or summaries, of 6 good stories, and I don't know which one to write about, so I'm having you guys read it, and then if you don't have a fanfiction account,**

**email me at crystal527 Verizon . net) (it won't save when togher, but don't write it out with a space) ,and tell me which prompt 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6 is the one you want me to **

**write ****about. If you do have a fanfiction account, then please review and ****tell me ****which prompt is the best. I'll only allow at most 2 votes, and I must get at least 15 emails, of **

**reviews, ****before I start writing. I'm countihng on you readers, so please email ****me ASAP. I'm ****waiting.**

* * *

Prompt #1:

At the age of 10, when Max's parents were taken away from her, Max has been a cold and murderous(is that right?) child, living by herself, and doesn't trust anyone. A few years later, at the age of fourteen, Max was taken in by the School, and turned into a hybird. Max thinks all life is hopeless, and doesn't care about life, and anyone around her. As the years go by, a woman, last name of Martinez, adopts Max, and sends her off to a high classed high school. There she meets the one and only ...... FANG. Will Max's heart be defrosted, and turned to the warm little girl she used to be, and why does Max get flashbacks of a little boy that she doesn't even remember seeing? Can Fang fully disfrost Max's heart, or will he break her heart and leave her to perish? Can MAX live again? (Title of Live Again)

* * *

Prompt #2:

The Flock has abandoned Max, and forced her out of the flock, and Max is left in pain. Max leaves the Flock, reassuring them, that she'll get her revenge on them. As the years go by, Max develops many new powers, and is a fantastic musician, dancer, and singer. Everyone is astonished by her abilities, and believe that she was born with them. Then the flock starts to regret pushing Max out, and set out to find Max, what happens when they find Max the most famous person in New York City, will Max accept them again, or more importantly will she accept Fang? How do the Flock get her back, or is she never going to come back to them? (Title of, You Made Me) Has a very sad events that could cause you to cry, but a very happy ending of the last 5 or so chapters :( *I got the idea from another author, but I forget whose.*

* * *

Prompt #3:

Max has lived a life of luxury, and riches. Then comes along a family of 5 who are really poor, and Max's mom has done them a huge favored, and has let the whole family live in their 4 floor mansion. At first, Max is reluctant, but then she starts to find the importance, and treasure of love and family. Fax is involved, but not the main purpose of the story. How does Max cope with her new life style, and what do wings have to do witht the story? (hint: does not have to do with mutant hybrids) There is no School, just the Flock, and no mutant freak talk. (Title of, What Life is All About)

* * *

Prompt #4:

A dedication to all of Taylor Swift's music. Max is an ordinary girl, who goes to high school. Each chapter is its own story, but all together a whole story of Break-ups, and make-ups of Max's first year in High school. A Fax story. Each chapter is based on at least one of Taylor Swift's songs. In this story, Max is the artist, but her songs are based off of Taylor's songs, and wording's may be different. If you love Taylor swift, and Maximum ride, then there you go, this story is just right for you. (Title of, My Crazy High School Life)

* * *

Prompt #5:

Fang is the most popular guy in high school, nicknamed the Shadow King, cuz he doesn't talk alot. Max is the outcast, and she doesn't talk to anyone, because she just doesn't fit in. What happens when Fang and Max encounter one another at the beginning celebration? Do they find love at first sight, or is it severe hate? You never know what love can bring you. As Fang falls for Max, will people start to accept Max, or will Fang also be considered an outcast? FAX!!!!!!! some chapters are songfics. (Title of, My Impact on You)

* * *

Prompt #6:

Max and Fang are in love, and it seems like happily ever after. As secrets unfold, Max finds some imformation that leads her to believe that Fang is her halfbrother, and she her once perfect life starts to crumble. What does Lissa have to do with all this, and is it true that Fang is truly her halfbrother? How does everything sort out? (Title of, Soulmates: Yes or No?) sorry for such a short summary.(Lissa is a snob to Max, but around Fang, she can't help but say yes to anything he says, Lissa is only going to be in the story for about 2 or 3 chapters)

* * *

**Please remeber to email or review to me!!!! Don't ignore this, I really want to do well in writing my first official story that I will have confidence in writing. If you have read some of the prompts, and have extra ideas I could add, please email me, or review to me, I will be willing to add it on, but in saying so, I'll comprehend it as that you are voting for that specific prompt, but think it needs improvement. If your meaning is not as so, then please say so in you review or email.**

REMINDER: IF YOU EMAIL ME, MAKE SURE TO PUT FANFICTION COMMENT AS YOUR SUBJECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_I didn't feel like deleting the first to chapters of the story Soulmates: yes or No?, but the first to chapters aren't part of the story they were just for voting use to help me choose which story to write about._**

**_Fell free to read it and give me your opinion, but I'm already doing Prompt 6, so if you would like, just skip to the third chapter!!!!!_**


	2. Author's Note

Just A Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whom has reviewed for "Soulmates: Yes or No"

So far I have gotten 8 reviews: and because PaRaM0rE-0394 absolutely hates #2, I changed it up a little bit, so if you are one of the ones below, please reread the summary and then re-email me.

Love all your supprt guys,

TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

FaxLover125 Prompt #2 or 5

Music's Note Prompt #2 or 6

PaRaM0rE-0394 Prompt #5 or 6

StalkerOfFang Prompt #5 or 6

Faxisthegreatest123 Prompt #2, 3, 4, or 6

KiraKia Prompt #2

Moonlit Daybreak Prompt #3, 5, or 6

musicloverx26 Prompt #5, or 6

I think that will do, and I'm going to start writing about the three hottest votes, Prompts 2, 5, and 6.

My first story is going to be Prompt 6, and for a refresher, the summary is:

Max and Fang are in love, and it seems like happily ever after. As secrets unfold, Max finds some imformation that leads her to believe that Fang is her halfbrother, and she her once perfect life starts to crumble. What does Lissa have to do with all this, and is it true that Fang is truly her halfbrother? How does everything sort out? (Title of, Soulmates: Yes or No?) sorry for such a short summary.(Lissa is a snob to Max, but around Fang, she can't help but say yes to anything he says, Lissa is only going to be in the story for about 2 or 3 chapters)

And if you are let down by the story I chose, I swear on Fanfiction that I will write stories about all 6 stories, so you'll have to wait, or I may write 2, 5, and 6 at the same time.

I don't know. I'll have to think about.

Since I'm going to write about prompt 6, and the title is Soulmates: Yes or No?, I'll be using this fanfic as part of my story.

Onward to the Beginning of Soulmates: Yes or No?!!!!!!

See ya'll,

TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75


	3. Prologue: Why ME?

**A/N: **

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, but I do own books about Maximum Ride.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love all my readers!!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

Prologue: Why Me??????

You all have heard about my story, how I have wings and lived my Flock. You know that I loved Fang but never wanted to admit it. And you also know that I even though I love the Flock so much, I still think Iggy

and Gazzy should stop making bombs, Nudge should shut her mouth for a while, Angel needs to stop reading, and CONTROLLING other people's minds, and Fang should be more emotional!!!!!! But did you know

about the disatrous year of promblems I had about thinking Fang was my halfbrother!!!!! I mean seriously. For once in my life I free at peace, i've defeated Itex, and the School, but then comes a flaming arrow

making setting me on fire again. Come on, just give me a break, I need my rest too!!!!

Well, that's what this story is about, me, Max the invincible, and a roller coaster ride of year with ups and downs in my flock, in my love, and my family. Can't I please live a normal life!!!!!

Well, WHY ME?!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**I know that was short, but for those of you who didn't read the first chapter, not saying that you had to, might have wanted to know the jist of the story, so here it is, the jist of the story.**

**Now....... Onward to the first chapter of Soulmates: Yes or No?**


	4. Chapter 1: My Perfect Life

**A/N:**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, but I do own books about Maximum Ride.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love all my readers!!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Chapter One: My Perfect Life**

It all started on a beautiful Sunday morning.

It was the day right after i had destroyed Itex, and the school, and SAVED THE WORLD, and i was a happy little kid flying in the sky, being as carefree as I could be.

Okay scratch that. You did not just read that. Now from here on out is my story, MAX's story.

I'm Max, fifteen, living with my flock, Fang, 16, we figured he was older than me, Iggy, 14 and a half, Nudge 13, no wonder she seemed older than her age, Gazzy, 11, still is

Iggy's best friend, and Angel, 7, like always, my angel-like baby.

And I'm proud to say that my life seems perfect at this moment.

No random blow-ups from Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel are out picking flowers, and Fang, well let's just say he's really tired and needs his sleep.

As for me, I'm watching Fang sleep his deep peaceful sleep where his eyes are a gleaming, shimmer light that I....

Okay I'm getting side tracked A little bit too much.

And no, I was not watching Fang sleep.

Okay, right now my flock is currently staying at my mom's house, and I had the idea of just looking around the house to see if I could find anything interesting to do.

Right now, I was just looking in Fang's room, where my mom's old lab place was, and searching through my mom's old science books.

And that is why I was in Fang's room. Of course I love him and all, and so does he, but I don't want you thinking in the wrong way.

As I was looking through mom's _A Way of Life_ book, I felt someone's arms aroung my waist, and I, get this, *yelped*.

"Whoa, Max, I'm no monster, am I?"

"Of course not, Fang, you're just too quiet sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"No, I'm fine, just don't scare me again like that."

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to get a drink."

"fine with me, Fang."

Now that conversation was over, As I heard fang's footsteps go down the staircase, I turned back to the book I was looking at, and stared at the picture in front of me.

This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be right, it was a photo of....

"Hey."

"Ahhhhh!!!!" I turned around to see Fang looking at me confused.

"did I scare you again? Is something wrong?" He eyed me curiously.

"No." I shuffled the picture into my back pocket, trying not to make I sound, but Fang saw it anyways.

"what's that? Are you sure nothing's wrong, cuz you sure aren't actting normally?" whoa, that was really long, Fang.

"nothing. Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I rushed out of Fang's room and into mine. i could perfectly hear Fang trying to get me to open my door.

"Come on, Max, I know there's something wrong, but why won't you tell me?" Score 2 for Max, I got him to say another long sentence.

"no, I can't tell you. Please Fang could just go away, I need my own space to think."

I heard Fang sigh, but eventually he left, and I took out the pictured and stared at it.

This so couldn't be true, it was a family picture of my family, but why.....

why does my perfect life have to be destroyed so badly!!!!!!!!

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**HA HA HA!!!!!!!**

**You guy's will have to wait if you want me to continue on with the story.**

**So how was the first chapter? **

**please Review, I know you want to. I'll need at least 2 or 3 reviews to boost my confidence.**

**Love all of you!!!!!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	5. Chapter 2: The Photo

****

A/N:

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, but I do own books about Maximum Ride.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love all my readers!!!!!! Especially KiraKia!!!! You boost my confidence!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Photo

I couldn't believe it....

The photo in front of me was of my family, but why was, why was Fang in here also in the photo with some other guy in this photo.

I don't know what to do.

* * *

Fang's POV

i don't know what Max's up to, but I amd soooo going to figure this out.

I do have some plans, but my first one's blown, because I was going to make Max spill it all out, but seeing how she's locked herself in her room

I can't do that.

Another plan was to have Angel tell me what's going on, but here is how it went,

_Hey Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you think you could figure out what's going through max's head right now?_

_Why?_

_Well, cuz she's acting kind of funny, and she won't even talk to me._

_Oh, but I'm having too mush right now, and I'm not going to read anyone's mind only until I think I must._

_But...._

_Bye!_

Ugh, even Angel isn't going to help me!!!!!!!!!!!!

But I got this feeling while she was talking to me that she already knew what was happening, but just doesn't want to tell me,

and this is so unlike herself.

* * *

Angel's POV

Poor Max, she seems like she needs a HUGE hug. but right now, she's locked herslef in her room trying to think things straight.

Here's her problem:

Max found a photo while searching through Dr. M's books, and started freaking out.

The photo consisted of six people:

Max, who was probably 4 or 5 years old,

Ella, who was around 3 or 4 years old,

Dr. M,

Jeb,

another guy, that she and I don't know,

and then,

Fang, who seemed to be 4 or 5.

The thing is, when Max looked at Dr. M and the other guy right next to each other, and Fang between the two of them,

she some how made a connection that fang was Dr.M's and the other guy's son, and therefore, her halfbrother.

Right now she can't help but cry but, I know for sure that the photo doesn't make Fang and Max siblings.

They may have known each other since they were experimented with, doesn't mean they came from the same family.

And, I have never said this to anyone, but I can feel connections, strong ones, weak ones, loved ones, and siblings ones,

and Max and Fang have a strong love connection, not a sister/brother relationship.

I do really want to help them, but I think it's about time for them to fgure this one out by themselves, without MY help.

Oh, woah, Fang wants to talk to me,

_Hey Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you think you could figure out what's going through max's head right now?_

_Why?_

_Well, cuz she's acting kind of funny, and she won't even talk to me._

_Oh, but I'm having too mush right now, and I'm not going to read anyone's mind only until I think I must._

_But...._

_Bye!_

I feel really bad not helping them, and I know i'm not acting like myself, but I do know that Max and Fang will figure this out,

they just need time.

Plus, I know this can bring them closer than ever!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Max's POV

_Crap!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I just realized that I hadn't kept my brain shut,

UGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate my life.

_Max, I know you don't really hate your life?_

_YES I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Woah, don't get mad at me about the photo._

_Wait, you do know about the photo?_

_Of course, that's why I'm here to tell you that your secret is safe with me, and I swear to God, that I won't tell a single soul._

_Thanks Angel, but could you help me a bit?_

_ Ummmm, how about i put it this way, I will not tell anyone of your secret, and I won't help you solve this mysterious photo. I know you can._

_But Angel...._

_Sorry, bye!!_

Oh My GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe Angel is listening to what I've told her not to do , but now when I need her to do some thing, she won't.

Ugh, stupid life.

At least she won't tell anyone.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Loved it? Hated it? Or was it just plain boring? I need to know!!!!!!**

**please review!!!!!!!**

**See ya next time,**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 3: The Confronting

**Thank you everyone for reviewing.**

**I don't feel like writing who did though.**

**Well onward with the story, 'cause I don't know what else to say!!!**

**Love y'all:**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

The Confronting

Okay, Max, you're being a big baby right now.

OMG, I can't do this. This is way too much pressure on me.

I know. You guys are probably freaking out saying, "OMG, MAX is freaking out, she never freaks out."

But yes, Max the indestructible, the invincible, is freaking out.

I made up my mind last night that I would tell Fang about the photo.

The only problem is, I'm scared that Fang would start to edge away from me, and break my heart, so I don't know what to do.

I'm in such a deadlock, one side of me is telling me to tell Fang because we could solve this togehter, but then the other side is telling me

not to because Fang could just leave me.

Ugh, I don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Fang's POV

This is really weird.

This morning when Max came down the stairs, she didn't give me the morning hug I usually get, and in fact, when I called

her name, she didn't even seem to hear me.

Something is definitely up.

When I sat down next to Max, I noticed that she was thinking about something, and not eating.

I wonder what it could be, I guess I'll have to wait and hear about it later.

"Hey Fang?" Woah, that was Max, guess she wants to tell me something.

Maybe it's about why she's being so weird thes days.

* * *

Max's POV

Okay, I know I'm ready, for better or for worse, I'm going to tell Fang, and if he leaves me, I'm certain to make him regret it.

Here goes, woah, Fang was looking at me curiously, but then he turned back to his breakfast.

"Hey Fang?" Woah, Fang's surprised reaction is ssooooo ffunny.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I.. um, well, could I talk to you privately for a second?" Great, Maximum Ride, you just stuttered in front of EVERYONE!!!!!!!

"Sure." Geez Fang you need to get rid of those one word answers.

* * *

Angel's POV

HA!!!!

Max just stuttered in front of Fang, and everyone.

But at the same time, I feel kinda of bad for her.

She has to confront Fang and see the results of if Fang will leave her or not.

I hope he doesn't leave her, but I would actually never know, and I can't force Fang either.

* * *

Max's POV

Well here goes my conversation with Fang.

"Um, Fang, I think I should tell you something..." Great, well done, another time you messed up.

"Okay, what about?"

"WEll, I-know-I-was-acting-really-strangely-yesterday-and-I-know-I-shouldn't-have-pushed-you-out-like-that-but-I-was-really- shocked-about-I-photo-I-found. So-I-wanted-to-tell-you-about-the-photo-and-its-content. I-know-I-seem-like-I'm-freaking-outrightnowbutI''msoundinglikeNudgerightnowso....

"Okay, Max, You're Talking Way too Fast, and Get to the Point." Oh My, God. I can't believe it. I just said a whole speech like Nudge in one breath.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Oh geez, Fang is making me feel even more nervous, okay deep breaths, in-out-in-out.

Okay, I know I'm ready.

"Okay, WEll yesterday I found a photo in one of mom's books that was kinda of disturbing to me." Oh, Fang wants to interrupt, but I'm not letting him.

"Just please let me finish Fang before I totally freak out."

"Fine."

"Well in that photo, it contained Mom, Ella, and Me, all together, and then Jeb closer to the middle, and then another guy that I have no

idea who it is, then there was....." Ugh, Why can't I say it.

"... it was... you."

"What?!"

"I know this doesn't seem really reasonable, but there was another little boy who looked just like you when you were about four or five years old."

"Yeah, so?"

"WEll in the photo, you and the other guy have a deep resemblance, but then you also look like you came from mom...." There, I said it, now I need to see Fang's

reaction.

"What the heck!!!!!" (I know, you probably thought I was going to say something like, what the fuck!!!!, but I'm just not that type of person)

"Woah Fang, please don't be mad!!!!"

"Me, mad, no way am I mad! Yesterday I think there's something wrong with you, and when I try to comfort you, you push me away, and now you're telling me this, HOW

CAN I NOT BE ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, Fang, I didn't want you.."

"Oh you didn't want me near you right???!!!!!!!!"

"no, I was.."

"No, you're wrong now, I know you didn't want me near you, so you're getting that, and I'm leaving, right now!!!!"

Wait, no. I can't let him leave, he promised not to leave me. GRRR, I knew this wouldn't turn out well, but Fang is so making a huge mistake saying that, and blowing up on me.

"FANG, GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE AND DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE, 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU"LL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK!!!"

WEll, that worked, I made Fang scared, but he still isn't coming back, so I ran to him, and hugged him hard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but please don't leave me." I hope this works.

"Sorry Max, I can't, not anymore, you make me feel sick right now, I don't even want to see you, but I'll be back."

and with that, he left.

I can't BELIEVE he actually left.

Once he was gone, and I heard the door slam shut, I collapsed on the floor sobbing, and I meaning depressed sobbing, sobbing that could make your eyes fall out.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me.

I looked up to see Iggy holding me, trying to make me calm down. Then Angel appeared, and hugged me even tighter.

_Hey Angel, I'm sorry._

_Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong?_

_Yes I did, I didn't tell Fang right away, and now he's gone._

_Oh, but Max you can do this. Fang is being a jerk-head, and isn't thinking straight, but he should come around,_

_and if he doesn't, Nudge and I are going to help you make him regret every saying those things to you._

_Thanks Angel, you'll always be my favorite._

_Thanks, but That's what I do._

"HEy, Iggy, you can stop holding me now, I think I'm fine now."

"Okay, if you say so." Oh, sweet-brother-loving Iggy, he makes such a sweet brother.

* * *

Angel's POV

Oh, poor Max, Fang is being such a butt head.

"FANG, GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE AND DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE, 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU"LL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK!!!"

Woah, Max and Fang are so mad at each other.

*SLAM* Well there goes Fang.

Hey, someone's crying, but, wait a second, this is Max, sobbing her soul out.

WEll Iggy went to comfort her, maybe I should too.

Max, looks so vulnerable and sad, I couldn't resist and so hugged her with all my hear, with nudge and Gazzy right behind me.

_Hey Angel, I'm sorry._

_Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong?_

_Yes I did, I didn't tell Fang right away, and now he's gone._

_Oh, but Max you can do this. Fang is being a jerk-head, and isn't thinking straight, but he should come around,_

_and if he doesn't, Nudge and I are going to help you make him regret every saying those things to you._

_Thanks Angel, you'll always be my favorite._

_Thanks, but That's what I do._

Fang is sooooo going to pay for this, making Max so hurt, I hate it when she's hurt.

I'm going to talk to Nudge now, and think of a plan to make Fang regret ever doing that to Max.

* * *

**I know you probably want more writing, but I've got to finish up my piano, and then I might write some more, but**

**don't get your hopes up.**

**Please review!!!!! :)**

**Thanks for all my readers, and I love all you people who take the time to actually read my story.**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Love all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 4: I Hate You Now

**Hi everyone!!!!!**

**I feel so bored these days, so I'm updating my story as much as I can.**

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED, SOULMATE by, Natasha Bedingfield**

**www/youtube/comwatch?v=P27MPi3ZhCg, just replace the /s with periods for any website!!!!**

**Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed and put my story on favorites or Alert.**

**Max's dresses:**

**www/promdressshop/com/Prom-Dress-Vizcaya-86023/aspx**

**www/promdressshop/com/Prom-Dress-Mori-Lee-9070/aspx red one Max, pink one Angel**

**www/edressme/com/irt6d634/html**

**www/edressme/com/9051/html**

**www/edressme/com/ad6346/html**

**Nudge's dresses:**

**www/ promdressshop/ com/Prom-Dress-Mori-Lee-9022/ aspx **

**********www/promdressshop/com/Prom-Dress-Bari-Jay-Shimmer-59940/aspx Nudge wears the blue one, Angel the pink one.**

**Angel's dresses:**

******www/promdressshop/com/Prom-Dress-Bari-Jay-Shimmer-59940/aspx Nudge wears the blue one, Angel the pink one.**

**www/promdressshop/com/Prom-Dress-Mori-Lee-9070/aspx red one Max, pink one Angel**

**Thanks!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

I Hate You Now

It's been 2 months now, and Fang hasn't came back yet, like he said he would.

But do you want to know something, I was heartbroken, but know I'm over it, but I still want him to regret what he has done to me, so now I'm going along with Nudge and Angel

in planning my revenge.

Even Gazzy and Iggy are up for it!!!!

Today, because Fang was near, Angel had sensed Fang's trail of thoughts that was evident that he was coming home today,

and so, it was the time for my first revenge step to take place. The whole flock, besides Fang until he came back would be doing karaoke, and on Angel's signal of one Fang comes

in, Nudge will announce that it will be my turn, and I'll sing a song. This was going to be sooo good.

The only thing was, Nudge and Angel are taking everyone to go shoppiong for more formal clothing, and

I was soooo not going to go, but what can I do about my weakness with bambi eyes?

* * *

**20 minutes later at the mall!!!!!**

Angel's talking right now, and I hear bits and pieces but then I felt arms wrap around me, and realized Nudge and Angel were dragging me into

a shop filled with dresses. NO!!!!!!!!!111 This is soooooooo much torture, but I guess to make Fang fully regret what he did, I'll just have to go along with this.

After about 100 times of trying on a 100 dresses, I found the perfect 5, and was going to buy them along with 3 dresses for Nudge and 2 dresses for Angel.

I love all of the dresses I got, but I think I'm going to go with the red one, nudge is going with her first blue one, and Angel is going with her second pink one.

We look absolutely gorgeous, well besides me, but because they helped me pick out the dresses, I promised they could dust up my wardrobe, and now they're screaming their heads off.

* * *

Now, we're back at home, and have finished eating dinner, made by Iggy of course.

Fang is about to come home, and we are getting ready for the karaoke part.

* * *

Angel's POV

OMG!!!!!! Nudge and my plan is going to be soooo good, Fang will definitely start caving in. I kinda feel bad not telling Max this, but I'm sure

she'll be fine with the idea of me making her sing 2 songs.

The thing is, Ndge and i are being completely generous and are going to make every song hurt Fang's feelings, and I'm going to make him regret what he did, 'cuz Max

is my older sister, but more like a mother to me.

Oh, Fang is coming home in about an hour, I better get Max dressed up, and she looks gorgeous in it, but Max doesn't believe it.

* * *

Max's POV

Angel has just put on my dress, and now Nudge and Angel are doing my hair and make-up.

"GUYS!!!!!! Come on, why do I have to do this, I'm not going to a FREAKIN' prom!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So???!!!! It's an occasion!!!"

"Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on Max sit still, you're going to mess up the make-up."

"FIne!!!!!And I'm not happy about it either!!!!"

Nudge and Angel start giggling.

Oh whatever, I don't really care, 'cause Fang is sooo going to regret this.

* * *

About half an hour later

"OMG, Fang is about to come home!!! hurry everyone downstairs!!!!!"

* * *

Fang's POV

I'm being such a butthead, but what Max said really did hurt my feelings, but I've taken too much time outside, I need to go back, and I'm almost there,

let's hope Max isn't mad at me.

I'm at home now, and I ring the doorbell.

_Ding Dong!!!_

"Coming!!!" I hear Gazzy saying.

The door swings open, and there is Gazzy looking at me as if I was smoe murderer.

Oh jeez, I don't Max is calm again, but then Gazzy turns his face into an angelic face and says,

"HI FANG!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Gazzy!" Maybe he was just joking with me, I couldn't feel anymore relieved. But,

"Hey Fang, we're playing karaoke, wanna join?"

"Sure" I shrugged, not really knowing what's going on.

I stepped into the living room just in time to here Nudge announce that it was Max's turn.

I felt something move past me, and when I realized it was Max, I gapped, she was in a red dress that showed all of her curves and, oh my god, she is beautiful.

But the thing is, why didn't she say hi?

"And now I present to you Max, singing Soulmate, by Natasha Bedingfield!!!!!"

Oh jeez.

* * *

Max's POV

"And now I present to you Max, singing Soulmate, by Natasha Bedingfield!!!!!" That was Nudge, and I gladly took the microphone from her, and turned around to the TV screen.

I saw Fang, but looked at him in monotone.

I began to sing:

**_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry _**Yep, Fang does  
**_Speak out if you do _**Fang you never do  
**_You're not easy to find _**Obviously, you can turn invisible

**_Is it possible Mr. Loveable _**I'd call you 'cuz I love you  
_**Is already in my life? **_I don't know, you left me, for **2** times already.  
**_Right in front of me _**You are always in front of me just in case I fall  
**_Or maybe you're in disguise _**I don't know, are u? I think so.

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold _**Even I do, but then you left me again.  
**_Who knows how to love you without being told _**You've loved me forever, as you say yet you leave me.  
**_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own _**Why am I?  
**_If there's a soulmate for everyone _**'cuz you are my soulmate

**_Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit _**I've found you, but I'm still alone and lonely  
**_There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line _**I'm still waiting for you to come back.

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold _**I longed for you Fang  
_**Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own** _Why am I alone?  
**_If there's a soulmate for everyone _**Fang you're my soulmate

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_ Fang you're my soulmate

**_Most relationships seem so transitory _**This relationship was longer, but broken 2 times.  
**_They're all good but not the permanent one _**Yeah, why can't you stop leaving

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_**

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone _**Fang, you're my soulmate, but why do you leave me always?

I hear claps when I'm finished singing, but when I look at Fang, he looks so depressed.

_Good, he deserves it._

_I know Angel, thanks, i so much ahppier, but I this song, he is my soulmate, so I do have some of his pain._

_I know, Max, no one can truly let go of their loved ones._

_Thanks Angel!_

_No problem._

I walk up to Fang, and it looks like he wants to say something, but i say,

"I hate you sooo much right now!"

I'm going to change out of this dress.

_Hey Max?_

_Yeah Angel?_

_I know I probably should have told you this earlier, but do you mind singing another song tonight?_

_Nope, not really, sure._

_Okay, then could you put on the short blue dress we got you?_

_Sure, sure._

_THANKS!!!!_

_No problem._

Ugh, I'll have to sing another time, but I actually really like singing, it makes me feel like I'm flying in the sky with so many places I could go to, and flying in freedom and peace.

But right now I need to change, but someone grabbed my arm, and it was Fang, obviously,

"What do you want Fang, I really don't want to talk to you right now?!"

"Well, I, Max..."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger, and I was going to update more, but this chapter turned out longer than I expected so, for now this is all I'm going to write.**

**PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! Review!!!!!!!**

**Love all of you!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	8. Chapter 5: You're Not Sorry

**Because KiraKia has asked me to update faster, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, and it may be for another 2 or so days before I can,**

**and unlike some people who got to stay home today, I do not, and I had loads of homework, and I'm still not done, but I'm taking a break and **

**continuing to write my story.**

**Love all of you!!!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**You're Not Sorry**

Okay here's a recap of what just happened in a breif few words.

Angel told me her plan, I was going to my room to change, Fang grabs my arm, I yell at him and asks him what he wants.

Fang says, "Max, I, um....

"Max, I wanted to say I'm sorry to you, and I shouldn't have shouted so loudly at you when you told me about the photo..."

"Is that it?" i asked in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Max, and I hope..."

"hope what? Hope that I'll forgive you, hope that I'll still love you, or hope that nothing happened, and things can go back to normal Fang? is that

what you're hoping for? Well, dream on, 'cuz I'm not giving in that easily, and because you said sorry doesn't mean I believe you Fang, 'cuz I know how you act, and right

now i don't one bit of you're sorriness, cuz you're not sorry."

"but Max..." Fang grasped my shoulders making me look straight him in the eye, and for a split second I saw the Fang I loved.

"Buzz off Fang," I shrugged Fang's arms off of me,"You were something worth more than a hundred lives to me, and i wept everyday you were gone for about a whole month, okay, get that

Fang? Well after that month, i've changed, and don't expect me to cave in again, 'cuz you've broken my heart too hard this time that it's not beating for you anymore."

With that I left to my room to change into the second dress Angel wanted me to put on.

* * *

Fang's POV

okay Fang, don't burst out crying.

What you got is what you deserved, but doesn't have any feelings for me anymore?

_Of course she does._

_Wait, Angel, is that you?_

_Obviously you jerk!_

_Angel, why are you calling me a jerk?!_

_Isn't obvious, I favor Max over you, and I don't like seeing Max hurt at all._

_But angel._

_Enough, I've heard enough, and just because still has feelings for you doesn't mean is doesn't hate you, 'cuz you shattered her heart into a million pieces, and_

_no way is it healing anytime soon._

_But,_

_Bye Fang :(_

Oh jeez, i've screwed up big time.

not only does max hate me, i bet the flock does for my betrayal on Max.

Oh no, what can I do?

* * *

Max's POV

I've finished putting on my second dress and i'm headed back down the stairs.

As I walk into the living room, Nudge was singing, A Thousand Miles, by Vanessa Carlton, and it reminded me of what i felt towards Fang

_Making my way downtown Walking fast, Faces pass _I've always walked faster than others, and It's not unusual to feel faces on me.  
_And I'm home bound_I being in a crowd

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way, making a way  
Through the crowd

_And I need you _I need you fang  
_And I miss you _I'll always miss you  
_And now I wonder...._ i would walk a thousand miles if I could see you, because I still love you.  
_Tonight_By then, I was so sad i ran up stairs back into my room before anyone saw me.

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

When I gathered myself up, and headed back down stairs, Angel was finishing up her song, You Found Me, by The Fray, and God knows how she could sing so well, and once again, it reminded me of Fang.

_You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want _You took my whole soul with you, Fang

_Lost and insecure _I've been insecure and lost since you left  
_You found me, you found me _you came "back" to me two months later  
_Lying on the floor _I was lying on the floor crying about you when you left.  
_Where were you where were you _Where were you?

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded _Now I'm surrounded by a wall and the Flock away from you.  
_Why'd you have to wait? _why;d you wait for 2 months?  
_Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late _you're too late  
_You found me, you found me_Why did you wait...  
_To find me, to find me ..._to find me?

Why'd you have to wait?

Oh jeez, those two songs fitted soo well with Fang and me, but I'll need to sing another song, wonder what it is.

"Up next again is MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I set up, and look at the title of the next song, You're Not Sorry, by Taylor Swift.

Hmmm, I think I'll like this song, and it may reflect my emotions right now.

i began to sing:

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

_Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo_

_You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

Suits you right fang, 'cuz you're not sorry. And I'm done of being hurt.

I love this song, but Fang, you're not sorry.

As I looked at Fang, I actually didn't feel any sympathy towards him.

he got what he deserved, but he's getting more.

* * *

Angel's POV

Max just sang you're not sorry, and I could tell she was almost in tries.

poor max, she shouldn't be crying.

I guess we're pushing her a little too much, but woah, Max, you just were harsh.

She thought Fang got what he deserved, and is going to get more.

Awww, soo stubborn of Max, but Fang really did deserve what he got.

I hope he rots if Max never recovers.

then again I feel bad for Fang too, i was kinda harsh on him too,

just a refresher here was our mind-conversation:

"What you got is what you deserved, but doesn't have any feelings for me anymore?" Fang had thought to himself

_Of course she does._

_Wait, Angel, is that you?_

_Obviously you jerk!_

_Angel, why are you calling me a jerk?!_

_Isn't obvious, I favor Max over you, and I don't like seeing Max hurt at all._

_But angel._

_Enough, I've heard enough, and just because still has feelings for you doesn't mean is doesn't hate you, 'cuz you shattered her heart into a million pieces, and_

_no way is it healing anytime soon._

_But,_

_Bye Fang :(_

Now that I think about it, i was alittle too harsh, maybe we've hurt his feelings enough, but he better not do anything wrong again,

'cuz something from him seems to worry me that he may do something to destroy Max's heart forever. If he does, he'll never see the end of it.

Maybe i should help with the photo problem.

I'll help Max figure out the whole photo problem, 'cuz it was this photo that made this mess.

oh well, I'm exhausted.

I'll tell Max in the morning.

goodnight everyone!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter five = DONE!!!!!!!!! Yeahs, and claps**

**that actually didn't take very long :/**

**Darn, i didn't want it to finish that early.**

**Okay, everyone remember, i may not update until next Sunday, or later, so don't come bugging me with tons of questions on why I didn't update.**

**Still, I'll love you all!!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**P.S I'll add more of Taylor Swift's songs, they fit really well with maximum Ride, and I can't help it, but I love Taylor Swift.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 6: Why is SHE Here?

**I know everyone hates Lissa, and I know you probably don't want to read this, but I'm writing it.**

**If you really don't want to read it, then don't, but I'm sure you'll miss lots of good information, 'cuz, even thought this**

**is only the 6th chapter, the climax is near, and you wouldn't want to miss out. And by far, this is probably going to be the longest chapter in this story.**

**Please Review this story, I'm begging you!!!!!!**

**Love y'all**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Why is SHE Here?**

It's been a week since the karaoke night, and me hurting Fang's feelings soooo badly:( NOT!!

I guess I was a little harsh, but once Angel told me about the feeling she got off Fang, my pity for him flew right off me.

I can't believe he would do something even more disastering to me, but I'm Max, and I will put up with it.

Fang just went out to grab some groceries, Angel and Nudge were looking for mom who said she was going to be in the kitchen,

but wasn't there, Gazzy and Iggy were outside, doing... actually I don't think I want to know, and I'm just lounging in the living room, thinking

about the photo, and what to do about it.

I keep asking myself, "Maybe I should ask Mom about it." and now that I think about it, I always jump to conclusions way too fast,

and I think I'll need to ask mom privately, or maybe with Angel.

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ouch, that must have been nudge, only she could make that loud of a noise with her mouth.

"YES????????" I screamed back at her.

"I found your mom, she was in her room looking for something to show you, and she wants you up here right now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!!" I quickly got up and ran to mom's room, to find Mom, Angel, and Nudge all sitting on mom's bed, looking at a

photo album.

Great, lovely, we get to look at pictures.

"Hey Max" Angel said, getting me out of my trail of thoughts,

"Hey Angel, what did you want mom?"

"Well, i just wanted to tell you a secret I've kept to myself for a while, and I believe it's the right time to tell you girls."

"Oh, OK" I sat on the bed with angel and Nudge, and then Angel came to sit in my lap, and so I wsa sitting right next to mom,

who was right next to Nudge.

As I looked at the first photo, I realized that one of the photos was missing on the page,

and when I asked mom about it, she said,

"Oh, honey, there wasn't any picture there for a while, the picture was really special to me, it was a family picture of you, me, Ella, and Jeb, along with the

Johnson family, with Fang, and his father. It was a picture of our families, before we were forced to hand both you and Fang, or nick, into the School. Fang's father was always a

kind, but quiet man, guess Fang got that from him."

That sounded really familiar, picture of me, ella, mom, fang, Jeb, and the other guy. It all fits.

"I wish I knew where it was..." mom then sighs.

"Wait, I think I should..." I ran into my ran before anyone could stop me, and looked around for the photo,

above my drawer, in the closet, oh, there it is, on my desk. I ran back to mom's room, and asked her,

"Is it this one?"

"Oh my gosh, where did you find this Max?!!!" Mom excalimed in shock.

"Well, I was looking through you books one day, and saw this photo, but..."

"But what Max?" Mom looked at me worryingly.

"Oh, it's actually nothing, but I was wondering, why isn't Fang's mo m in this picture if we were friends back then?"

"Well, let's just put it this way, Fang's mom died the day after she gave birth to Fang, a beautiful, but weak lady, and just like her husband, she had

the kindest heart I know."

"oh, wow!" so I guess my conclusion was wrong, oops. I really need to stop jumping to conclusions, maybe I'll apologize to him when he gets back.

"Hey mom, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go take a little rest, is that okay?"

"of course, but you really didn't do anything"

"I know, but I'm not in the mood to move around."

"Well, okay, Max if that's what you want."

"Thanks mom, see ya guys later."

"Bye" They said in unison, creepy.

I walked to my room, and flopped onto my newly made bed. Then I heard a click, and some laughter.

that's strange, that couldn't possibly be Gazzy or Iggy, but that wasn't Fang either.

_It's someone back from Virginia._

_Oh, hey Angel, do mind repeating what you just said?_

_Sure, It's someone back from Virginia._

_And, then why is this person in Arizona?_

_She wanted to find Fang.._

_She?_

_Yep, it's the girl you got jealous of..._

_WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!_

_I know, I'm surprised too._

_Ugh, now I'll have to face Fang and The Red-haired Wonder together._

_Heh heh._

_Hey, not funny._

_Sorry Max :(_

_Whatever, I don't really care._

And honestly I really didn't care.

But, I had to confront Fang and the Red-Haired Wonder, Lissa, or was it Lisha, or Ashley, I don't reaaly know.

* * *

Fang's POV

I was at the supermarket looking at food to buy, and thinking of how to make Max come back to me when I heard,

"NICKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111"

I turned around to see I familiar face but I couldn't remember who this girl was.

She looked at me, and then said, "I'm Lissa, remember me? Virginia? Ring a bell?"

Oh, she was that Virginia girl that Max never liked.

"Sure."

"Oh, well, i thought it was weird seeing you here, and I wanted to say hi."

"Oh. Ok, you can go now."

"What?"

"I said you could go, you just wanted to say hi right?"

"Well, yeah, but we used to be boyfriend/girlfriend, remember?"

"Ummm, no not really." I shrugged and kept one moving.

"But Nick!!!!" Ugh, and can't stand whining.

"What?!"

"Can't I go to your house and meet you family?!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, how about no."

And after 10 minutes of Lissa's whining, I gave up, and said yes.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

About 10 minutes after we left, Lissa and I arrived at home, a trip of all walking(boring!!!!!!)

And then Lissa said a joke that wasn't even funny, but she still burst out laughing, and when I opened the door, she was still laighing.

Crap, I thought, Angel is soo going to tell MAx about this.

_I sure did._

NO! I can't let Max know, but oh well, I'll explain.

* * *

Max's POV

I headed downstairs to confront Fang and Lissa, when I walked in to see, Lissa over Fang, and they were about to kiss.

"What in the freakin' world are you doing here?!!!!!!!!" (you're way of saying, "What the hell?! Why is that bitch doing here?")

Fang and Lissa sprang right apart, and as Fang started to explain, I said,

"Don't you dare try to talk to me Nick, I know you were mad at me, but you didn't have to go this far, and why is she even here anyways?

Oh, but I'm not listening to you, 'cuz like Angel said, my heart isn't beating for you anymore, so why should I listen to your explanation? I can't believe I was going to

apologize to you about the photo, but I guess not anymore!!!!!"

And with that I left,

turned my heels and ran to my room.

* * *

Fang's POV

What the heck?

Why is Lissa on me. AS she leaned in to kiss me, and I was about to push her away, Max came in and said,

"What in the freakin' world are you doing here?!!!!!!!!"

I was about to explain, but she cut me off and said,

"Don't you dare try to talk to me Nick, I know you were mad at me, but you didn't have to go this far, and why is she even here anyways?

Oh, but I'm not listening to you, 'cuz like Angel said, my heart isn't beating for you anymore, so why should I listen to your explanation? I can't believe I was going to

apologize to you about the photo, but I guess not anymore!!!!!"

Ouch, that really hurt, but I do deserve what I got, and Max's heart shoudn't beat for me anymore.

"What was that?"

I looked at lissa, and glared at her.

"What? What did I do? Wasn't that like your sister, and why was she so mad? Didn't she know I was your girlfriend?"

"Lissa, could you please just shut up! Yes, she is like my sister, but not entirely, and we were never in a girlfriend, boyfriend relationship, and now you can just go back home!"

"But,"

"Out, now!!!!!!" oh jeez, I'm soo mad right now, just because I let Lissa come to my house.

"And don't think about asking me to drive you home!"

"Fine, gosh, you're such a loser Nick."

Crap, I messed up even more this time. I better get my act together, or else, I lose Max forever.

* * *

Max's POV

I'm on my computer now, and was searching for I good song to sing for Ella's birthday party talent show.

Okay, Ella's birthday is in a week, and everyone who was invited, must have a talent show ready for everyone to see.

I was one of them, along with nudge, Angel, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and some of Ella's school friends. I couldn't wait,

and right now I'm looking for a song, and I just found one, Apologize, by OneRepublic. It fits my life right now.

See:

_I'm holding on your rope, _You help by pulling me up Fang  
_Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound _You keep showing me that you're sorry  
_You tell me that you need me _And you tell me that you're my soulmate, and you love me  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait _But then you don't act like it.  
_You tell me that you're sorry _You said you were sorry  
_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say that... _But now I'm not turning around to you.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _If you try to apologize, I'm not going to listen

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _I would always take a chance if you were there  
_Take a shot for you _I'd die for you  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _My heart used to beat for you  
_But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red- _I loved you intensely  
_Now it's turning blue, and you say... _But, now it's fading away  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you _You said sorry, but you aren't, and I would believe you because you were my angel  
_But I'm afraid... _i'm afraid to let you go, but

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah- _It's too late for you to get me back,'cuz  
_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground... _I'm holdin' the edge of the rope, and falling down, and you can't save me anymore.

This song made me cry, but I love it.

* * *

A week later, at Ella's birthday party.

Ella made me dress up, and I let her pick my outfit, 'cuz I couldn't get her a present, and now she's making me wear my favorite dress, a silky pale blue dress thats strapless, and has flowers going from top to bottom.

* * *

At the party:

The party has been a blast, and now it's time for the Talent Show!!!!!!

Ella annouces that Angel is first.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything." _

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a voice  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying was on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_In the end,  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who I am  
Who I'm not, and who I want to be.  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying was on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor,  
Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me, you found me._

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

Oh my god, I can't believe she sang this song!!!!!!!!

"Up next, is MAX RIDE!!!!!!!!!"

Cheers were heard, and claps as I headed to the stage.

When I turned around I saw Fang in the back corner, and so I said, "I'd like to devote this to someone who meant a lot to me, but now is gone."

and I said that into Fang's eyes.

"And, so this song is called, Apologize"

I began to sing:

"I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say that...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..."

After I sang I left, and I couldn't bare the tears that were about to burst.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for leaving you hanging, but I really wanted to chapter in, and now I must do my homework, and I won't be able to update until Sunday,**

**so you'll guys have to wait.**

**Hoped you like this chapter,**

**and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love for all my readers,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	10. Writer's Block: I need help! :

**I'm very sorry to all my readers.**

**But, I must say this, I'm having a HUGE, MASSIVE Writer's Block.**

**please review this chapter to tell me how you want the story to continue,**

**Please!!!!!!!!**

**I need your help,**

**but with that huge writer's block, I'm going to write an additional story, of short stories, or songfics to show Fax in them,**

**the title is: Max and Fang Forever???**

**Please read that until I have recovered from my writer's block.**

**Thanks soooo mush,**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	11. Chapter 7: Listen to Me?

**This whole story, you've never read any of Fang's thoughts, so**

**as a way to interest you, I've written this chapter based mainly on Fang's thoughts.**

**Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for long, I had a pretty bad writer's block, and yesterday**

**I was feeling sore everywhere, but now I'm back and ready to write.**

**I don't have much else to say so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Listen to Me???**

Fang's POV

For the past few days, Max has been avoiding me, and whenever I try to talk to her, she just ignores me like I'm air,

and walks away.

I don't know what to do, and so, I asked Angel for some help.

This is how it went:

On a Sunday morning, when no one was up, beside Angel and I,

I went up to Angel, and asked,

"Hey Angel, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, of course Fang." I'm pretty sure she already knew what though.

"Do you know why Max has been avoiding me lately?"

"Yup." I should have known, I really didn't need to ask that question.

"Oh. Well, then, could you help me find a way to let Max listen to what I have to say?"

"Well, that's not hard, but because Max doesn't want totalk to you, then maybe you don't have to talk to her."

"Well, that's what I'm doing, and that isn't helping."

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that maybe you could use a different way that won't need talking involved."

"So you mean like a letter?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"But, When Max sees the letter, she won't read it, because she'll know it's from me."

"Okay, then, try something else."

"But what?"

"Think Fang, what has she done to show her feelings?"

"OHH, you mean singing to her, but how are we going to get max into this?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Max comes."

"Okay, thanks Angel."

"No problem Fang!!!" And with that, she bounced off to her room to go to bed.

* * *

I've been having trouble thinking of what to do, I don't know which song would fit.

When I went downstairs, Iggy had turned on the radio, and the radion was playing a song,

"Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life"

When I finished listening to the song, I thought it was perfect, and so,

I went back upstairs, to learnt he song.

* * *

Later

After about 2 hours of practicing and Angel's help,

I'm ready to play How to Save a Life, by the Fray to Max.

I hop this is going to work.

* * *

Max's POV

Angel has been telling me in her mind that she wants to do karaoke again, but I went against, but I still couldn't resist the bambi eyes, so

now I'm listening to her speak about today's karaoke night.

"And let us welcome Fang!!!!!!" Was all I heard.

WHAT? Fang is singing?

* * *

Fang's POV

I'm up, and I started singing, looking Max right in the eye.

"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life"

I sang the whole song, while lokking into Max's eyes, and every time I sang the chorus,

I saw that Max's eyes would always start crying slighty.

Maybe, she'll listen to me.

I went off stage, and walked right up to Max, and asked,

"Now will you listen to me?"

She nodded, and so I turned to go towards the hallway.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little short, but please bear with me, I couldn't really think of an extremely good**

**idea, but this is the best I've thought of.**

**Hoped you liked it!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love all of you,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	12. Chapter 8: Challenged

**Everyone, I'm back!!!**

**I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. :(**** This chapter will have a Christmasy tone to it, hope you like it!**

**And this is Part 1 of the Christmas Season story sum up!**

**Enjoy!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Challenged

**Max's POV**

I'm torturing myself. I realized that last night, I've been a freakin' jerk towards Fang, and now I prettysure he won't listen to me anymore. I feel like an idiot.

_But you're not Max, you just made a mistake, just like everyone else, and I say, I mean, I KNOW for certain, Fang doesn't hate you, he just blocking and shutting everyone out because he feels that nothing in this world cares about him, but Max, you're the only one who can change that. You have to try to make Fang alive again._

Huh? Oh, that was Angel, I guess she's right, I'll have to find a way to make Fang believe that the Flock, and even more people love him, and want him to live. But how? I don't know. ugh, yes, me, Max, the one who always seems to have a plan is planless.

_Max, you know, i'm actually not sure if fang is okay right now, and I'm not positive he doesn't hate you, but i do know a way to solve that problem is to challenge him one more time._

Challenge Fang one more time? I don't really underr...., OH! That's what Angel is trying to say. She wants me to do something to test if Fang still really loves me, and if he wants people to love him.

_Yep, that's exactly what I wanted you to think, Max. And you know what, your beginning to become a more softer person. You used to be so darn stubborn, but now you're loosing up._

Heh, angel is so sweet sometimes, and she can always cheer me up. I'll thank her vocally someday, but I know she already knows, but still I feel the need to say it to her verbally. oh well, right now, I need to think of a test for Fang, and it can't hurt his feelings too much, otherwise he may just run away again, and that wouldn't be good.

* * *

About and hour later

PERFECT!! I was on my computer, trying to look for ways of how to cheer up people when a huge lightbulbing idea came into my mind. I should sing a song to fang, privately showing how sorry I am, but at the same time question him if he truly loves me. That would be the perfect thing, and I do believe it'll make Fang alive again, or more like I hope it will.

Ugh, but now I'll have to look for a good song. Maybe I'll ask for Angel's help. Why is Angel?

_i'm downstairs playing with Nudge, and I'll be willing to help you, but can nudge come?_

_Of course Angel, but you'll have to make sure she doesn't rant on and on about good songs that are totally irrelevant to me._

_Sure, yup, yup. I'll do that. oh, and thanks Max!_

_No problem._

jeez, do I really have to do this, and for some reason I actually believe that Angel is going to follow her word, but Nudge better not just stay absolutely quiet, 'cuz I still need help. Oh, here they are, I need to start s itting in TORTUREVILLE!!!! Lovely!

* * *

Another hour or so later.

Angel, Nudge and I have found the perfect song for me to play to Fang. it's called Last Christmas, by Taylor Swift, and I think its perfect for today, because according to mom, today is Christmas Eve! Isn't it wonderful?!!!

Okay, but the only problem is that Angel and Nudge are making me practice so much my throat is hurting so much I don't think I can speak anymore. Ugh, I'll have to rest for a day and then sing to Fang tomorrow, but for now I'm exhausted, adn I need my sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but Part two of the Christmas sum up is going to be much longer, and I hope this is good!**

**Thanks everyone,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, and don't forget to visit my profile and vote for the poll!!!**


	13. Chapter 9: One Last Time

**This the last chapter, but the next chapter is an epilogue of this story,**

**and don't worry the ending is absolutely wonderful.**

**I dobn't have much to say so, let's get going with the story!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: One Last Time**

Max's POV

Oh my god, I'm so nervous about this performance in front of Fang, and I'm getting the feeling that everyone will be at his door when I sing this to him, but because Angel and nudge are lending me their courage, I believe i can do this, and get Fang to be mine, and only mine today. *cough**cough* Ugh, that doesn't sound good, and my throat still hurts, but Angel and Nudge are making me sing this because is sooooo perfect for the holidays. Jeez, what's it with the holidays, there just ordinary days that people are obsessed about, and I really don't get it, but I caved in, ONLY because of their bambi eyes. And just now i realized that I'm becoming a second Nudge, uhh, I need to shut my mind up.

_no need to worry Max, you'll do just fine. _

Angel, there she goes again, going into someone's head again, but right now I can't really care about that, and I'm about to sing to Fang, in one of my favorite dresses that i got at the mall a few weeks ago with nudge and Angel. The dress is a light blue strapless dress that is foot-length long, and at the waist is a band of blue roses, and along the dress, streams of blue roses are also there, and I absolutely love the dress!!! I know, that sounds very un-Max like, but I don't care, I can be girly sometimes, can't I?

Well, anyways, here goes.

"Hey Fang, Can I come in?" I knocked on Fang's bedroom door. _No response. _Typical

"Fang, please let me in, it's me Max." I knocked again. Still no response, okay now I'm getting worried, is something wrong with him? Am I too late? Oh jeez, if Fang's hurt, what'll I do?

_MAx, calm down, Fang isn't sure if he should open the door or not, because he thinks he'll lose himself. that's it, no need for you to worry._

Okay, Max, deep breaths now, Fang isn't hurt, you're not too late, just wait until Fang comes out.

"Fang please, I need to tell you something really important." Okay, now I'm begging, maybe that'll get Fang to open his door. I hear the door lock click! Yes, he's letting me in. The dor opens, and Fang puts his head through the crack and says, "What?"

"Uhh, could I come into your room?"

"Sure." Oh, now I'm feeling really bad, and maybe I should give him a hug. Actually no, cross that thought.

As I entered Fang's room, I noticed that everything was balck, and perfectly organized. _Wow! _I thought. Fang turned around and he was about to say something, but then he obviously saw my dress, and I swear his mouth dropped like an inch, which is pretty big for Mr. Silent Man. But then, obviously he recovered within a few seconds. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, what do you want Max?"

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm completely ashamed of myself for being so mad at you, and al the times you tried to explain, I never even tried to listen to you, and all I was thinking about was my feelings, and not even yours, so i was just wondering if you could forgive for being such a freak towards you?" Oh my god, I can't believe I actually said that in one breath, but anyways it's out, and I'll need to wait for Fang's reaction. Too scared, I turned my back to him. But then, a few seconds later, I felt strong arm around my waist, and Fang was turning me around, but I was still too scared to look into his eyes. "Max, I want you to look at me before I give you my response" And with that, Fang used his fingers and lifted my head up so that i was looking into his gorgeous midnight blue eyes, and I was completely, and utterly stuck in his eyes.

"Of course I can forgive you Max, I'll always be able to."

Aww, Fang's so sweet, I couldn't resist but to hug him soo hard, and get this, I started crying. "It's okay Max, don't worry, I'll never leave you anymore, because I'm the one who desn't keep his word. Can you forgive me Max?" no, Fang I can't 'cuz your too perfect for me sometimes, is what I wanted to say, but instead, I said,

"Sure, of course."

"Oh, and Fang, can i do something for you?"

"What?"

"I wanted to sing a song to you, but now it seems kinda irrelevant, but I'd still like to sing it to you."

"Of course, what ever you like Max!"

And with that, I took my guitar, and started play Last Christmas:

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

All while I was singing the song, Fang was looking at me with those soft-loving yet intensive eyes. Oh my god, Fang you mean soo much to me, I can't believe I almost through you away.

At the end of the song, Fang told me, "You were wonderful! But now, I have something forf you!" huh? How could Fang also have something for me when all he was thkning before was how much of a jerk he was?

_Heh Heh, I didn't want to tell you, and Fang asked me not to tell you!_

_Angel! Oh, well it's not liek I can help it, but you really shouldn't be going into other people's heads so often._

_Okay :(_

*Sigh*, Angel and her mind-reading power.

Fang turns around, and says, "I want you to close your eyes now, is that okay?"

"Of course Fang, but what did you do?"

Of course, I didn't get any answer, but soon enough I felt cold metal that felt like ice on my neck, already making me worry, but then Fang took my left arm, and put on something else.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

When I open my eyes, and looked down on my hand, I saw the most beautiful barcelet I've ever seen. It was a charm bracelet with eight charms, with pictures of Mom, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Me, and Fang, but then there was one left over. "Why is one missing a picture Fang?"

"Oh well I thought you might have wanted to put one of your own pictures that meant alot to you, but I want you to look at you neck."

And, so I looked at my neck and saw a necklace of the same material as thr charm bracelet, but this necklace was a locket in a wing shape with carvings of Fang and my name on them, but in between there was a ribbon that said, "The Flock" Oh my God, this was so pretty.

"Open it." Fang encoruaged eagerly.

I opened it, and on one side there was the a picture of the whole flock, and Mom, and Ella, and then one the other side was a picture of Fang. AWw, Fang is soo sweet, I don't know how I could live without him.

"Thank you soo much Fang. But where'd you get these?"

"oh, let's say I had just enough of my own money to let someone make it for me. But that's not it, I have one for myself." and with that he came up to me and showed me his necklace that had the same carvings, but on the inside was the picture of my family and on the other was Me. Oh my, I'm about to cry with joy! Fang then showed me his right arm, and the bracelet was full with the same pictures, but then he had added the picture that I had found a few weeks ago. Oh, I couldn't help it, and so I closed the space between Fang and Me, and held him in a hug. At first Fang was a little stiff, but then he gave in, and hugged me too.

When we broke apart, I said,

"I don't know how I can thank you enough!"

"You don't have to, just keep on loving me!" and Fang gave me one of his famous smiles that made my heart do a flip flop.

"Oh yeah, Max?"

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Huh, oh yeah, Merry Christmas Fang!" And with that in mind, I gave him one last hug, until we heard mom say,

"Max, everyone, I've just made a batch of freshly baked cookies, come on down."

With that thought, Fang and I raced downstairs to eat the cookies.

Ah, what a wonderful Christmas this day is! Now I know why everyone likes holidays, there just absolutely wonderful!!!

* * *

**So that's the end of the story, if you want me to write and epilogue, which i don't think I need, then tell me in your review.**

**But, I may add a chapter to this story, saying which type of story I'm writing next,a nd the whole summary of my story!!**

**Until then, Merry Christmas everyone!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	14. Epilogue

**Well here is the epilogue that someone requested!!**

**Hope you like it!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Max's POV

It's been five years now, and Fang has kept his promise, adn has never left me for about 10 min. straight, which I have to say can sometimes become quite annoying, but then again Fang doesn't want to lose me again, so I guess I understand why he's doing this. But, today, for some unknown reason, he's been out shopping for ove an hour now, and I'm feeling kinda weird, but I completely trust that Fang will come back. In the mean time, for the past few years, Iggy has been trying to teach me how to cook, and i wouldn't say it's unsuccessful, but let's just say, I"m not getting very good, but I am getting better. The thing I find funny is that, when Iggy and Mom were teaching me how to make cookies, I got instantly, and no one in the family can make them as well as me.

I know, it seems really weird to have Max, me, be able to cook, but I like to say, that I like cookies sooo much that it comes naturally to me, and everything is just boring, plain, old food. Well right now, I've been baking cookies, and right now I've got about five batches done already, and I'm on my sixth one, when I heard the door open and shut. Oh, it must be Fang. I went to the hallway to see who it was, and it was the entire flock along with Fang, and each one of them was holding some sort of present. I gues the confusion was written on my face because Angel said, "You don't remember what today is?"

"Ummm, no, not really?" I was waiting for an answer but everyone, including Fang just smiled at me. Weird I thought, maybe I'll never find out.

Once my sixth batch of cookies were done, I called everyone downstairs to eat the cookies. Everyone excitedly skipped down the stairs, with the presents in their hands. Ugh, I hate not know what those presents are for, and how come they didn't tell me anything about this special day. When everyone was in the kitchen, Fang came up to and took me by the shoulders and whispered into my ear, "You really don't remember what today is?" When I shook my head, he said, "It's the day when I left you the second time, and your birthday, so I thought we should remember today, and hope that never again will we be seperated about anything." Oh my God, I can't believe I totally forgot today was my birthday, and is today really the day when he left me the second time?

_Yes Max. Yes it is, that's why today is a sad but happy day for all of us, but don't let the sadness overcome you, 'cuz you have Fang here with you._

Oh Angel, I looked at her and gave her a smile, and she, in return, smiled back at me.

"Okay everyone dig in, and then I'll open my presents!" And with that everyone was laughing and having fun, and I can say truthfully, that today was a day I'll never forget. And with that I bit into my cookies, and snuggled closer into Fang. I'm lucky girl, aren't I? I get the best boyfriend around, and my whole familiy cares sooo much about me, I don't know else I could wish for.

And as we savored the delicious warmth of our cookies, I could tell that everyone was at peace, and I wish that it'll always be this way.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and with Christmas at my doors, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas.**

**I f you absolutely loved this story, but have never reviewed, review this chapter right now in order for me to put you onto my author's note in the next chapter,**

**'cause I'm sure you'd love to be in a story. Happy Holidays everyone, and until i decide what type of story to write next, you'll have to wait for more wonderful stories!!**

**Love everyone who has read my story, and reviewed!!!**

**R & R Please!!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	15. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
